


Understanding

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena gets it, and shows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

When the neck broke, so few understood. Yet…one did. And after, when it was all over, that one wanted to make sure it was known she had understood. It was not an endorsement of the specific action, merely an acknowledgement that necessary things happened. Diana met the vigilante's eyes and let her inside, closing the door.

It may have been the fact she was feeling the loss of her partner, or the fact she'd just looked into the abyss herself. But she found the Amazon's welcoming of her most gratifying, as they shared thoughts of justice and passion together.


End file.
